


Dangerous Colors

by OverlyObsessedPanda



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Formalwear, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Young!Genji, Young!Hanzo, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8176534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlyObsessedPanda/pseuds/OverlyObsessedPanda
Summary: Stop signs are in red for a reason.





	

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Alcohol, smoking (not from any main characters), & 'sexual' tension

The clattering of spilled drinks and fake laughter filled the atmosphere with an aura of privilege and falsehood. Although the summer night's air felt calming on the skin, it still tainted the lungs with smoke of various substances.

“What about her?”

“No.”

“Oh definitely that one!”

“No.”

“white dress over there?”

“No.”

“C'mon! There's gotta be one!”

The Shimada heirs, both sat in asymmetrical synchrony at one of the temporarily installed bars within the estate's courtyard. The tender polished various glasses behind the counter in an attempt to pass the time. Her brown locks were kept in a bun, but few rebellious strands managed to break free and tickle at her features. Her brows furrowed in exasperation; putting down the current glass she was working on, she reaches a tan hand towards the tie holding up the remainder of her hair.

“Hanzo,” The youngest of the brothers prodded the elder's side with an elbow, bringing his attention. With a quiet “Hm?” of his brother, Genji continued.

“And her?” Genji indicated the woman behind the counter with a subtle nod. She tugged on the band, her coffee strands fell in a wave of elegance around her shoulders. Genji and Hanzo watched as the bar tender combed her slender fingers into her hair.

Hanzo shook his head, “Genji, enough of this.” He turned his attention back to the rest of the event. Men in suits were drinking together while their wives sat in their respective gossiping circles among the multitude of outdoor furniture.

“Really? You'll even pass that up?” Genji motioned towards the woman again. She began to gather up her lengthy locks into a more practical bun. Holding all the fly-aways and baby hairs against their will. Her dress shirt crinkled at the elbows and shoulders as she lifted her arms in an effort to trap every single strand. Even in such a uniform, Genji can catch her silhouette in her current position.

“We are supposed to be hosting with our father, not flirting with the staff.” Hanzo sat up in his stool, emphasizing his point by straightening his posture. Genji simply slumped over at the thought. Leaning against the counter top, he took another sip of the delicate mixture of foreign alcohols in his drink. The sting of his throat was immediately alleviated by the strength of the concoction.

“You should loosen up, it's a party. Have some fun.” Genji spoke with an almost ironic sense of annoyance. Hanzo was having a perfect time speaking to the guests, until his brother dragged him into yet another display of poor choices.

“I'm going back to the guests, don't drink yourself into the fountain again. We'll have to build a safety rail around the structure if you end one more event with your diving.” Hanzo rose from his seat, leaving a hefty tip under his half-empty glass.

“It only happened twice! And the second time wasn't even my fault!” Genji spoke to his leaving brother. Hanzo simply waved him off as he walked back into the crowd, immediately being greeted by the men surrounding.

The groups shifted, and scattered. Only to be reformed once more with different people. Genji watched as men bellowed with laughter, cigar smoke spewing from their nostrils. The women spoke in quiet, preventing neighboring groups from eavesdropping. But even so, moments of muffled giggling could be heard radiating from them. Only to be silenced in the next.

Genji took the glass between his fingers, spinning it atop the napkin on the counter. His boredom now peaking dangerously high. These events never suited him as much as the more publicly open club nights. The music here was mellow, almost afraid of being an octave louder. The people were too formal, more business than pleasure. The Black and White theme didn't help much with building any entertainment. If anything, the sea of gray drained any sort of amusement Genji could find.

And yet, there was a still sliver of scarlet.

For a moment, just between the bodies of the crowd, he could have sworn he saw a lively shade of red. Genji took his arm from the counter top and craned a neck over the heads of the party.

The crowd was shifting, groups disbanding, and his view obscured. He couldn't tell if what he saw was a person, maybe it's that time of the night where his drink gets to him.

Even so, there was a tinge of curiosity.

Genji rose, leaving his empty glass behind with an equally impressive tip. Just as he began weaving back into the crowd, people would stop him. Greeting him with conversation starters, but he was on a mission.

With each mention of his nade, grab of his shoulder, or even as his path would be blocked, Genji would simply excuse himself with his famous Shimada charm. His politeness showing when it was needed.

“Genji? I thought you weren't going to engage yourself in this event.” Hanzo had stopped his brother, the younger simply looking around rather than making eye contact.

“Uhh, yeah. Thought I'd give it shot. No harm in 'engaging'”. Genji wanted to give Hanzo an answer he would approve of in order to remove the time needed for the lecture.

“Are you alright, brother?” Hanzo's tone held a hint of worry. The sudden eagerness to join the people left a questioning aura around the two brothers.

“What? Yeah, just thought I saw something right now.” Genji waved off his comment as if it was nothing. He returned his attention to his brother to further prove his point.

Hanzo titled his head in a subtle nod. Not exactly buying Genji's explanation, but not so much interested in hearing a real answer.

“Alright. Make sure to speak to Aiko, she's been wanting to greet you all night.” Hanzo instructed his brother. He still seemed to be an empty shell, but began nodding in approval anyways.

“Yeah, yeah. I'll talk to her later.” Genji reassured the elder. Even so, the older family friend would find Genji one way or another. So he didn't worry too much about speaking with her for the night.

Once more, the youngest Shimada returned to his quest.

Traversing the crowd left him with a sense of confusion and annoyance. He would still consider himself sober enough to know he wasn't seeing things, however any sort of explaining to anyone else might think otherwise.

The people continued to be monochrome in his eyes. The band was playing way too safe for his enjoyment and the guests were too fraudulent to have a good time with.

Genji eventually gave him his search for the color. He took a seat at one of the remaining couches scattered around the courtyard. He spread his arm across the backrest while throwing a leg over his lap. Even with his physique, the ordeal drained him of whatever energy the the party left him. Leaning his head back, Genji closed his eyes and succumbed his senses to the surrounding noises and scents.

Until the most soothing of voices spoke in front of him.

“Is this seat taken?”

Genji opened his eyes, a silhouette of scarlet stood in front of him. The mermaid dress hugged every single impression, dip, and curve of the woman staring into him. The collar was cut just perfectly to expose the small protruding of her collarbone. He was taken aback, lips parted unintentionally.

“Sir?” The woman tilted her head, unsure if the man in front of her heard the first question.

“I-Uhh, sorry. What did you say?” Genji mentally slapped himself, being caught so off guard to such a jaw dropping image.

“I asked if the seat was taken.” She pointed a delicate finger towards the other side of the couch. Genji took a moment to compose himself, answering as best he can.

“Go ahead and sit there if that's what you're asking.” Genji feigned confidence, the answer coming off too strong causing him to cringe at himself. He's not new at this, he should know better.

The woman raised a brow, but nodded nevertheless.

She took a seat furthest away from him. Putting down her black clutch, she gracefully folded a leg over the other, exposing a slit in the dress Genji hadn't noticed before. His eyes gravitated to the exposed skin, how appealing the limb looked under the work of artificial light and the moon. His straight black tie felt a little tight all of a sudden.

Once she settled in, the woman let out a yawn. Her eyes fluttered in an effort to stay awake.

“Has anyone ever told you it's rude to stare?” The girl spoke, not even bothering to look in Genji's direction.

Genji faltered, he cleared his throat and scooted up in his seat.

“I can't help it. You're easy on the eyes, red.”

The woman turned her head a fraction of a degree towards Genji. Her side eye seemed to inspect every inch of the man in front of her. Not exactly in a negative way, she simply is just inspecting.

“So, you didn't get the memo or what?” Genji continued, realizing the girl wasn't going to respond. His questioning implying the bright red dress in a field of black and white.

“Oh, I did. I'm not all too interested in following a dress code for a party.” She replied honestly. She brought a hand up to her hair, stroking a lock out of her face in order to face Genji. “And you? Aren't you supposed to be hosting this thing? How come you're sitting here looking miserable?”

Genji snorted out a laugh, apparently this girl knows who exactly she's talking to. Yet, she refuses to kiss the ground he walks on like most people.

“I didn't plan all this, just slapped my name on it.” Genji curved the corner of his lips up. The woman matched his expression with much more grace and beauty. Even her eyebrow raised as if _knowing_ she beat him.

“Shimada is a pretty big name to slap on.” The woman leaned back into the cushion. Relaxing herself as the conversation went on.

“Here you are, judging my name when I don't even know yours.” Genji leaned closure to the girl, as if trying to emphasize the question further.

The woman pondered for a moment. Considering her options and each outcome.

“Not sure if you've earned it yet, Genji.” Her tone was playful, a juvenile demeanor to a very mature physique. Now utilizing his first name, Genji's feelings sparked in a much more _interested_ manner.

“C'mon now, red. Aren't we a little too old for games?” Genji's smile widened. A pair of dimples now exposing himself as his perfectly white teeth shown.

“Ah, speaking on maturity only when it suits you, pretty boy.” She smiled, a smile that shattered hearts and crushed dreams. Genji didn't even think of a response as her expression turned more joyous and youthful. Her eyes spoke of happiness and comfort while her red lips seduced the idea of danger and adventure.

God, he really wanted to go on an adventure.

“I'm not sure if I'm the pretty one here.” Genji's sincerity spoke for him. He simply stared in awe as the comment reached the girl's ears. Her features softened, as if satisfied with his answer. Not at all in a conceded manner.

She turned her body, scooting forward to minutely close the gap between the two bodies. Genji unconsciously chewed at his bottom lip as he watched the girl pull at her skirt to move.

“It seems you live up to your reputation, Shimada.” Was all she spoke. The woman faced Genji completely; her hues moving from eyes, to nose, to dimples, and finally settling at his lips. Plump and reddening lips.

“And what reputation is that?” He spoke softly, as if he would frighten the deer he's hunting.

Her eyes blinked back up to his own. Dark lashes fluttered under his gaze, he can see each individual strand as she stared up to him.

With a slow ascension, she began to lean towards him even further. The gap no longer obvious to anyone outside the two of them.

Genji can now smell the mixture of mint and her rosy perfume. He doesn't move, he doesn't even bother to blink as he watches the woman in red close the inches between them.

Closer and closer, until finally he can feel her breath against his own lips. His jaw clenches and loosens, he swallows a dry mouth, and all he can do is sit in his own tightening clothes.

Her lips part along with his, only to be interrupted by a string of syllables. Little did he know, she was the huntress and Genji was the prey.

“You have a reputation of giving into a smile in a tight dress.”

In one swift movement, the girl picked up her clutch and lifted herself from the couch. Leaving a pair of hungry lips hanging in the cold.

Genji, too shocked to even move, watched as the woman in red walked away from him and into a sea of gray. He can hear the faint greetings as you socialized with the party goers, but his own ego has shattered. Causing him to be an empty shell of embarrassment and foolery.

“Ah! (Y/N)! How are you?” Hanzo's voice broke the concrete in Genji's veins. With the turn of his head, he watches as his own brother greets Red with a hug.

“I'm doing great, and you?” Genji watched the exchange unfold. They spoke of their missing time apart and other miscellaneous topics.

“My father sends his apologies that he couldn't make it, business required his attention. But he does send his regards to you and your family.” Hanzo nodded understandably, speaking of her father not missing the next event.

With a quick glance, Hanzo catches the almost boiling gaze of his brother.

“Oh, (Y/N), I don't believe you've met my brother yet.” Hanzo began to escort the girl back over to the couch unknowingly of her time previously there. Once Hanzo's gaze left her features, a smile of malicious intent began to break free. Genji watched as her attention reached his eyes, her smile screaming in quiet laughter.

“I don't think I have. My father speaks highly of him, however.” Her eye contact stayed strong with each word, as if mocking the younger Shimada.

“Genji, this is (Y/N) (L/N). Her father works with ours as the chief accountant, you've met him quite the number of times.” The last name finally clicked in his head. Her father, now considered a family friend, constantly speaks of a beautiful daughter a little too rebellious for her own good.

(Y/N) stuck her hand out for Genji, waiting for a shake. “It's very nice to finally meet you, Genji.”

Genji rose with a slow, prominent stature. He tilted his chin upwards as if it would add any sort of number to his height. With a puffed chest and firm grip, Genji shakes her hand.

“Nice to meet you too, Red.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this little one-shot i threw together! For those who's read "I Remember" then you'll know I just created a new blog for things like this! This was uploaded yesterday night (more like 2 in the morning) on that blog, if you'll like to see the work sooner than everyone else then go ahead and check it out!! I also don't plan on uploading everything I write there onto here, so keep that in mind! Not only will you see things first but you'll also get work only posted on there!!
> 
> It's fairly new, so go ahead and leave a request! - [Imagine-recall-agents](http://imagine-recall-agents.tumblr.com/)


End file.
